


The Cheap Boquet

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I promise the Saiibo is there if you squint, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), That Doesn't Even Make Any Sense, Weird Plot Shit, congratulations me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: A boy ventures throughout the night, destined to meet the other yet they are opposites- having a pact to seal to end both hope and despair, it's the only way.





	The Cheap Boquet

**Author's Note:**

> Interpretation is up to you.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

They stay young at the top of their lungs because their lives had just begun.

A boy drags himself along these severed hands, pressing his finger on the scale- allowing the pinprick of blood to splinter down from the wound and onto the ground below him, mingling with all the other splatters and droplets of blood that painted the panels.

It burns him like never before, he can no longer stop, drop and roll in the flames of Hell.

A sweet mix of disgust and pride.

* * *

 The same boy slumps forward as he staggers by through the dark street, he should go back but where was the fun in that of being a stickler to the rules.

He halts in front of the shop display and eyes the supposed piece of eye-candy, looking fresh, thriving and healthy in the glow of despair shrouding the city.

He makes the choice to buy the cheap bouquet before it dies on display to break the better side of him for something beautiful to take him somewhere else.

His fingers curl round the thorny stems, sliding into his pale flesh swiftly, soon becoming stained with red, wrapping itself round his clenched fist.

* * *

 The boy sneaks into the dark woods, where the shadows loomed and were held high, the creatures lurking in the night.

There stood another boy, who shone among everything else, as if someone applied a white sheen of silver coating to him, blue electrifying eyes locked with stormy grey.

The bouquet was tossed over to the boy with white jaded hair who glimmered like a beacon of hope, a diminutive smirk on his lips as he sauntered over to the other.

Ice cold lips slammed into warm fiery ones- like a hammer through teeth but neither regretted it, for they preferred to die that way as the pact was sealed.

Senses of bitterness and smugness melded into one.


End file.
